Let's dance!
by nittasayuri
Summary: una academia de artes escenicas de tokio,un profesor y una alumna comparten un mismo sentimiento al bailaramores,llantos y risas,pero un mismo sentimiento:el baile.que suba el telon y comienze el espectaculo.CAP1:FEEL THE RITHYM.KEN&KAO.DEJAD REWIEVS.


**_nota de la autora : los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen al manga de Rurouni Kenshin de Nobuhiro Watsuki , pero la idea original de la historia es mia, por tanto lo que aperezca en ella depende de mi._**

_LET'S DANCE!!!!_

_Capitulo 1: Feel the rithym_

La pegadiza melodía de toques latinos atronaba a través de unos grandes altavoces distribuidos de manera estratégica por toda el aula en la cual un grupo de chicos y chicas más o menos heterogéneo de la misma edad danzaban en sincronía ante la atenta y escrutadora mirada violácea de retazos dorados del profesor de baile moderno:

- No, no – la poderosa y sensual voz del profesor retumbaba en toda el aula mientras paraba la canción de la coreografía que estaban trabajando mesandose con exasperación su largo y rojizo cabello que estaba recogido en una larga cola baja que le llegaba algo por debajo de la mitad de la espalda – estáis fallando en los pasos del estribillo – se puso en posición dando la espalda a sus alumnos y repitió cada uno de los pasos del estribillo correctamente, dejando invadir su cuerpo por el genio de la música moviendo y contoneando su cuerpo como una serpiente hechizada ante el sonido de la flauta de un encantador de serpientes, cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba ante el sonido de la música y sus pies parecían flotar, su musculoso cuerpo marcado por unos pantalones largos de tela rojos que se ajustaban a sus piernas y que además también marcaba un trasero bien formado y una camiseta negra de tirantes que marcaban unos poderosos pectorales y unos firmes abdominales dejaba ver unos fuertes brazos se movía hechizante y sensualmente, cuando bailaba todo su ser se transformaba y se estremecía, para el no existía otra cosa mas importante que el baile, pero el hechizo fue roto por un fuerte portazo que hizo retumbar los espejos que recubrían las paredes del aula y miro hacía la puerta.

- Señor Himura siento llegar tan tarde, pero me he quedado dormida – dijo ruborizándose y en un tono mas bien leve la chica que llevaba una mochila colgando de uno de sus brazos y miraba al profesor con sus grandes y zafíreos ojos esperando una respuesta.

- No pasa nada, entre señorita Kamiya y por favor llámeme por mi nombre si no le resulta demasiada molestia y puede tutearme si lo desea, aquí todos lo hacen y yo la tuteare también y el resto también podéis hacerlo, mi nombre es Kenshin, - decía mientras volvía a su lugar y se ponía frente a sus alumnos y veía como la chica dejaba su mochila junto a las otras y se ponía en primera fila casi frente a el- se que estáis al principio de vuestro tercer año en esta escuela de artes escénicas y que estabais acostumbrados a las clases del señor Matsuoka, pero el se ha jubilado y ahora yo soy vuestro profesor y confió en que pronto os acostumbrareis a mis métodos. Ahora volved a vuestras posiciones, comenzaremos de nuevo la coreografía desde el principio – dijo mientras volvía poner la canción desde el principio.

Los alumnos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo la coreografía desde el principio ahora que estaban todos al completo y Kenshin les miraba con suficiencia y probo al ver que no había errores esa vez, mientras se paseaba por la clase observando a sus alumnos se quedo mirando con especial atención a la señorita Kamiya que le parecía que era una bailarina excepcional, ella movía su estilizado y espigado cuerpo de manera grácil y enérgica sin error alguno, con movimientos limpios y vibrantes, estuvo observando a sus alumnos hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase había finalizado por lo que Kenshin apagó el equipo de música y se dirigió hacia sus alumnos:

- Después de haberos corregido ese pequeño error inicial la coreografía ha ido evolucionando de manera favorable, aun así la trabajaremos a lo largo de la semana y el viernes la interpretaremos en este mismo aula, hasta mañana chicos – decía mientras cogía una pequeña toalla de lavabo y limpiaba su cara perlada en sudor y sus alumnos salían de uno en un por la puerta del aula quedándose al instante solo.

Las primeras clases del grupo de tercer año transcurrieron sin mayores sin incidentes y todos se dirigieron al comedor y se pusieron a la cola para recoger su comida:

- ¡ Kaoru ! – gritaba una estridente voz aguda de una chica que venia corriendo hacia Kaoru.

- ¡Misao! No corras de esa manera que te pueden decir algo – dijo kaoru a su amiga que la miraba con resignación.

- Lo siento Kaoru.

- No pasa nada, anda ven y ponte a mi lado a la cola – dijo cogiendo a su amiga del codo y haciéndose un lado para ponerla a la cola junto a ella.

Fueron hablando sobre nimiedades mientras avanzaba la cola lentamente y les tocaba su turno, cuando ya por fin les toco su turno cogieron su comida del autoservicio y la pusieron sobre sus bandejas y se dirigieron a la primera mesa que vieron libre y se sentaron la una frente a la otra:

- ¿te has fijado en lo guapo que es el nuevo profesor de moderno¿ como dijo que se llamaba?

- Kenshin Himura y no, no me he fijado en el, yo vengo aquí a aprender a cantar, bailar y actuar no a mirar si los profesores de moderno son guapos o feos.

- ¿ pero de verdad que no te has fijado? Si las chicas de la clase no comentan otra cosa que lo bueno que esta el profesor de moderno.

- Pues no, no me he fijado pesada, así que por favor Misao no me preguntes mas si me he fijado en el o no – decía irritada, pero mentía a su amiga, si se había fijado en el, cuando le vio por primera vez sintió nacer algo en su interior que no había sentido hasta ahora, ni si quiera por Enishi, que era el chico con el que llevaba un tiempo saliendo.

- Vale Kaoru, lo siento, así que tampoco te habrás fijado en como te ha mirado ese tipo mientras bailabas en clase.

- No, dímelo tu Misao – decía sin prestar atención a su amiga, ya que Kenshin Himura acaba de hacer su aparición por el comedor y su corazón al verlo de nuevo le dio un vuelco y se le acelero el pulso mientras una gota de sudor frío recorría su espalda.

- Pues no te quitaba el ojo de encima, estaba todo el rato pendiente de ti.

- ¿ah si? – decía Kaoru intentando contener su rabia retorciendo fuertemente con ambas manos una servilleta debido a que estaba viendo una escena que para ella suponía un mazazo, acababa de ver a Kenshin besar apasionadamente en medio de todo el comedor a una mujer alta y delgada de aspecto delicado y grácil que iba ataviada con un vestido corto y de media manga de color negro que se ajustaba a las bellas formas de su cuerpo, unas zapatillas de baile clásico y un fino chal sobre sus brazos, su negro pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño bajo y su cara también era excepcionalmente bella, de rasgos finos, equilibrados y delicados, el vestido dejaba ver unas larguisimas y bien formadas piernas y poseía también unas bellas manos de dedos largos y finos, toda ella era un ser hecho para ser amado de forma delicada y ser contemplado, aquella mujer no era otra que la directora de la escuela, una de las profesoras de baile clásico y una de las mejore bailarinas de clásico de todo Japón, era Tomoe Yukishiro, en ese preciso instante también vio como Kenshin mientras besaba a Tomoe miraba hacia ella y ella a su vez no pudo reprimir que una sensación de profunda tristeza y rabia a la vez invadiera todo su ser y cada célula de su cuerpo y tirara su bandeja de comida al suelo ante la atónita mirada de todo el mundo y sobre todo de la de Kenshin y saliera corriendo de aquel lugar y fuera a refugiarse al aula de interpretación. Una vez allí con paso lento subió las escalerillas que conducían al escenario y encendió el equipo de música y comenzó a sonar en el una lenta, melancólica y desgarradora melodía que comenzó a bailar.

Durante toda la comida Kenshin no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al incidente acaecido con Kaoru y nada o poco atendía a lo que Tomoe le decía y ella se percato de ello así que apuro lo mas rápido posible su comida y volvió a su despacho dejando a Kenshin solo embebido en sus propios pensamientos, comió su comida con lentitud y desgana y una vez hubo acabado se marcho de allí recordando con tristeza y desgarro la escena acontecida con Kaoru, mientras salía del comedor y se dirigía hacía las escaleras oyó música en el aula de interpretación por lo que se dirigió hacia allí apresuradamente a ver quien hacia uso indebido de las instalaciones de la escuela por lo que abrió despacio y sin hacer apenas ruido la puerta del aula y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que allí se encontraba Kaoru bailando por lo que decidió quedarse a observar un rato como bailaba, se apoyo sobre el quicio de la puerta para poder salir en cualquier caso sin ser observado por ella, pero no, no hizo falta ya que al poco rato se quedo extasiado mirando a su alumna bailar, sus movimientos eran fuertes, enérgicos y desgarradores que reflejaban su furia interior, un huracán de emociones, ella en ese momento no bailaba para complacer a nadie, si no para ella misma, bailaba desde el corazón, el lo supo percibir, la fuerza y el embrujo que emanaban sus pasos, no , no se había equivocado, ella era una bailarina pura, bailaba con el corazón y sus pasos transmitían sus sentimientos, ese era su poder, en eso eran parecidos pensó el al verla bailar de aquella forma, durante un rato mas estuvo observando a Kaoru, ya que en ese preciso instante como activado por un resorte se fue acercando al escenario, mientras se acercaba lentamente observaba con mayor detenimiento a su alumna, pudo observar que los pantalones cortos que llevaba dejaban ver unas piernas largas, poderosas y bien formadas sus pies iban embutidos en unas zapatillas con plataforma y llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra lisa que se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura y tenia unos brazos largos y finos cuyas manos no eran muy grandes pero que poseían unos gráciles dedos largos y finos, también poseía una espalda estrecha, cuando subió hipnotizado la escalerilla que llevaba al escenario pudo también observar que los rasgos de su cara eran equilibrados, una nariz fina y recta, unos voluptuosos labios rosados con una perlada sonrisa perfecta y un pelo nigérrimo como la noche que estaba recogido en dos moños pequeños que coronaban ambos lados de su cabeza y lo que mas lo asombro eran sus grandes ojos zafiros enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que en ese momento le miraban con asombro y furia contenida al percatarse de ser descubierta, en ese instante ambos se miraron sin saber que decir mientras un silencio pesado reinaba en el aula de interpretación que solo era roto por la música, ella evitaba en todo momento mirarle a los ojos ya que su mirada estaba cargada de dolor y reproches y la de el de arrepentimiento, otra canción desgarradora pero sensual comenzó a sonar en el equipo de música y Kenshin se acerco a Kaoru sin vacilación y con fuerza la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si ante la atónita mirada de ella, a pesar de todo ella no le retiro la mirada, se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, y el comenzó a bailar llevando a Kaoru hacia atrás y ella se dejo llevar y comenzaron a bailar esa desgarradora y sensual melodía como si fueran uno solo, mientras bailaban ella le miraba de manera felina y desgarradora como si un choque de emociones se estuviera produciendo en su interior y el acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente como si quemara dejándose guiar por el espíritu del baile que había invadido cada rincón de su alma, cuando la tenia cerca aspiraba ese aroma a jazmín que le estaba enloqueciendo, en ese momento ellos eran un solo corazón y un solo alma invadidos por el espíritu de la música, cuando dejo de sonar la melodía, el la tenia agarrada de una mano y la cintura con sus poderoso abrazo echada hacia atrás y el tenia su frente apoyada sobre su cuello ya que su cabeza caía hacia atrás, en ese momento el aspiraba mas de cerca ese aroma a jazmín y se sentía a morir, ese aroma se estaba adueñando de su cabeza y le estaba trastornando por completo, Kaoru en ese preciso instante comenzó a incorporarse pero no hizo nada por zafarse del fuerte abrazo de Kenshin, se miraban directamente a los ojos con sus caras perladas en sudor y sus respiraciones entrecortadas iban acompasadas, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse ni que ese momento acabase nunca…

**_continuara..._**

**_que ocurrira en el proximo capitulo? quieres saberlo? no te pierdas la historia_**

**_dejad vuestros rewievs,1 saludo_**


End file.
